Digital Love
by Shakka DV
Summary: One Shot. Un poco de baile en un dia de limpieza


**digital love**

la música retumbaba por todo el lugar, ella seguía el ritmo con su cuerpo de una manera que al él le parecía extremadamente sexy, aun no sabía cómo lograba provocarle ese efecto, pero algún día lo averiguaría, pensó en acercarse pero no lo hizo, simplemente la observó desde la silla en la cual llevaba un par de horas sentado haciendo lo mismo, viéndola bailar.

Definitivamente el bailar era una de sus actividades favoritas, siempre le preguntaban cómo le hacía para conservar su figura si no iba al gimnasio, simple, bailaba, si no hubiera sido reportera lo más seguro es que hubiera sido bailarina; giró su cuerpo al ritmo de la música coordinando su movimientos con los de su amigo de cuerpo metálico que se encontraba a su lado.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía trabajar, el ver a Roxanne moverse de esa manera no se lo permitía, si bien el sonido electrónico de la música no era su favorito tampoco le desagradaba, de vez en cuando bajaba los planos que revisaba para observarla pero cuando parecía que ella se iba a dar cuenta el rápidamente regresaba a sus papeles.

Como amaba bailar, brinco un par de veces por el lugar con la escoba en manos usándola de pareja, bailar mientras se hacia la limpieza era la mejor manera de no fastidiarse por hacerlo, tarareaba la letras de las canciones o simplemente bailaba. Desde hacía un par de horas se dio cuenta de que su novio la veía desde su taller, no por nada había dejado abierta la puerta, le gustaba sentirse observada por él, la música cambio a una tonada que sabía era una de las canciones preferida de ella, deliberadamente dejo sus planos y se dedico a observarla, adoraba verla bailar.

Se volteó a verlo, sin dejar de moverse le indico que se acercara y el así obedeció, con pasos lentos Megamente se acerco mientras ella seguía bailando, ella le hizo la seña para que se uniera a su baile pero el solo se quedo parado viéndola, ante tal hecho ella se acerco y continuo bailando, pero ahora pegada a su cuerpo y comenzó a cantar

— Last night I had a dream about you —Deslizó sus manos por su pecho para después rodearlo lentamente— In this dream

—I'm dancing right beside you, And it looked like everyone was having fun —Cantó justo detrás de él, su boca junto a su oído y volteando a ver a su amigo que bailaba del otro lado de la habitación ajeno a lo que sucedía— the kind of feeling I've waited so long-

Él podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, la forma en la que bailaba incitándolo

Una vez mas estaba frente a él, podía sentir como respiración se agitaba con solo tenerla cerca y a ella le gustaba ponerlo así, pego su cuerpo un poco más si es que acaso era posible mientras continuaba con su canto

— Don't stop come a little closer —movió sus caderas para que el pudiera sentirlas— As we jam the rythm gets stronger.

Sentía que se volvería loco si ella seguía con ese juego, pero ella continuaba

—There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun —una vez más coloco sus manos en su pecho, adoraba tenerlo tan cerca— We were dancing all night long —sus caderas no dejaban de moverse y lentamente pudo sentir como el comenzaba a seguirla

—The time is right to put my arms around you —Lentamente lo rodeo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su nuca— You're feeling right —un movimiento mas de sus caderas y el la abrazo— You wrap your arms around too —Rozó sus labios en su cuello— But suddenly I feel the shining sun, Before I knew it this dream was all gone —Giró su cuerpo estando aun entre sus brazos y entrelazo sus manos con las de él.

— Ooh I don't know what to do About this dream and you —ahora era turno de él para rosar su piel con sus labios, lentamente recorrió el cuello— I wish this dream comes true, Ooh I don't know what to do About this dream and you, We'll make this dream come true —Una sonrisa adornó su cara mientras sentia sus labios

Una vez más giro entre sus brazos, el continuaba colocando pequeños besos en su cuello y mandíbula mientras ambos se movían juntos al ritmo de la música

—Why don't you play the game? —Y sin permitirle más, la silencio con un beso en los labios

La música seguía así como su beso, sus manos aferradas a él para no caer, abandono sus fuerzas para concentrarse en el hambriento beso que le daba, atrás había quedado el baile, no tenía conciencia de que canción se encontraba sonando en ese momento, solo podía sentir sus labios y la manera en que sus manos la acariciaban.

El beso termino ante la falta de aire, pero sus labios no se alejaron, continuaban rozándose, sus respiraciones se mesclaban, por un instante ella escucho la letra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento

—Too long.

Definitivamente se día ninguno de los dos continuaría con las actividades que tenían planeadas, él la levanto en sus brazos y se la llevo de ahí, Servil solo observo cómo se alejaban y desaparecían detrás de la puerta de la habitación

Y con una sonrisa subió el volumen de la música y continúo con la limpieza del lugar.


End file.
